Night Fox
by PyroShockZ
Summary: The world as we know it is changing. With more people around the world discovering their own abnormal powers, in the heart of Konoha, Naruto Uzumaki must struggle with juggling his dwindling school life, his superhero alter ego and so much more. But, as evil forces plan to destroy him and everything he loves, Naruto must don a mask like one before him, and become, The Night Fox!
1. Prologue

**Introduction:**

 **Hey, PyroShockZ here with another story!**

 **So, thanks to the awesome person that is MikeTurner1, Aka Shadowonthewall6, I am going to be expanding the 'Scarlet Wind Universe' with this fic.**

 **If you don't know the fic Scarlet Wind, I recommend reading that before reading this fic. It'll make a more sense that way. It's by Miketurner1 himself. One of my fav fics, for sure.**

 **So, without further ado, I welcome you, to Night Fox!**

* * *

Prologue: Nightly Beginnings

Konoha. An incredible example of ingenuity years beyond other places in the world. One could not walk throughout the city without seeing high tech buildings, transport and other devices everywhere. But simultaneously, the near futuristic structures blended together with the city's large oriental style areas. The blue lights of the future mixing with the pink sakura trees and shrines dotted everywhere in the city, showed how much of a deep love the citizens held for the past but also how they looked towards the future, and how they strove for peace. **(it basically looks like the city from Big Hero 6, and if you don't know what that looks like, tough XD)**

However, on is certain night in Sengoku, just one of the many crime ridden districts of Konoha, a large deal was going down in an abandoned warehouse. Drugs, weapons, everything. But, unbeknownst to the criminals, a pair of blue eyes that seemed to glow in the darkness, watched their every move from the rafters.

The hidden watcher moved lightly, but quick on their feet as they made their way across the steel beam to one of the corners of the large building. Luck was on their side tonight, as it was only one large light on the ceiling that illuminated the inside of the building, casting shadows everywhere. The shadows would help them. Stepping off the rafter slightly, they fell behind a big stacking of large wooden crates, presumably housing more drugs or weapons.

Now hiding in the large shadow of the crates the person glanced, over the wooden boxes to examine the rest of the deal. A large man, very muscular, with a large bushy beard and a Mohawk, was carrying a small crate of money over to the other gang's side. There was a sense of superiority coming from him. A leader of one of the two present gangs smaller factions, perhaps? Whilst being built largely, he was also blind in his left eye, and his left shoulder seemed to hitch every time he moved. A past injury. Weaknesses the watcher could work on. They examined the other members of the two gangs, before getting ready.

 _"Time to go to work."_ They thought. Stretching a little beforehand, they then threw a small kunai they had in holster into a wire connected to the singular lightsource above everyone. It pierced it with accuracy, disabling the light for now. The light vanished with the sound of shattering glass. The watcher closed their eyes and widened their senses. They could hear, no, feel everything; the shouts of surprise and distress, the rumble of the ground as heavy crates were dropped onto the floor, the clicking of flashlights coming to life, the light smell of sweat, everything.

The thugs were in distress. They shine the lights on there guns everywhere in panic. Two from the same gang shine their lights on each other and smiled at a familiar face. Though suddenly, one was pulled into the darkness screaming, bullets flying everywhere.

"What the hell was that?!" Came the strong voice of the mohawked man.

"I dunno boss!" Said another. Various cries of distress filled the air.

From right in the middle of the area where most flashlights were pointing, a thug from the other gang, was quickly pulled up into the rafters.

"GAAHHH!" Resounded his blood curdling scream. Now, the smell of sweat was obvious to most.

"Dammit!" Cursed Mohawk. "It must be him!"

As if on cue, the light came back on, to reveal a single figure now in the middle of the mixing cluster of two gangs, head down. They wore black cargo pants, tucked into black boots. They also wore black gloves accompanied by a strange black body armour, that brought out his abs, and on the chest area, was an orange fox head symbol. The stranger also donned a large orange hoodie, that reached down to just below their butt. On the back of the hoodie, was a black, tribal-like picture of a fox. The fox's tail started on the right part of his jacket at the from but came around to the back to create the body, and ending with the head on the hood, it's muzzle tip just reaching the edge of the large hood that the stranger had over their head. There was also two black batons, with orange thread wrapped around the handles, were strapped to his back. There were bits of armour on the sleeves at his forearms and on the back of his gloves to keep his large sleeves in place

He slowly raised his head, to reveal a black mask covering half of his face, stopping just above his nose.

"It's the Fox! Get him!" Yelled Mohawk. The Night Fox jumped up to avoid several spats of gunfire headed his direction. He landed behind one thug and, using his ridiculous strength, kicked him into a larger group.

One came at him with a knife, which he expertly blocked and removed from his assailants and kicked him away. He then threw the knife into the left shoulder of Mohawk, who, with his blind eyes and said shoulder damaged didn't have time to attempt to block or dodge. As he listened to the giant man's scream, he grabbed a thug from the gang and broke his arm. The Fox then tore away his gun and threw it into the same man who attempted to slice him with the knife.

His cerulean eyes caught onto a man about to open a crate and pull out a larger gun. So, before the guy had the chance to even grab the crate lid, The Fox ran at him. He then jumped, stuck his legs out forward and grabbed the criminal by the face. As The Fox landed on the other side of the large metal crate, he slammed the thug's head onto it, effectively making him unconscious. Or, more likely, breaking his skull a bit.

As more enemies surrounded him, Fox pulled out the two batons on his back **(identical to Kickass' batons. Except black with orange thread around them)** and went to work. He beat down countless assailants, before one man bit a few good hits in on him with knuckledusters. Fox was smashed right in the temple with the hard objects, causing him to stumble into mohawk, who punched him so hard that he was sent flying into a large area of wooden crates.

Fox yanked himself out seconds later and spat out some blood. _"Thank god those aren't metal."_ He thought. He then tighten his batons, and connect the bandaged end together to create a bow staff.

He ran at the oncoming horde and used his staff expertly as he jumped and flipped and took down enemies. This continued for about five minutes until he was hit from behind with a metal bat, sending him into the concrete floor. Fox had gotten up onto his knees when he heard the clicks of guns everywhere.

"Stand down, Fox. This is the last night that you're ever on the prowl for." Sneered Mohawk, not that the Fox could see it. Said person slowly went to put their hands behind their head, but then crossed them in an 'x' in front of him. Fox then put his middle fingers to his thumbs and smirked under his hood. Time seemed to slow as he pulled his middle fingers from his thumbs, clicking them.

Time resumed, and as soon as the click was heard, gigantic bursts of black smoke, cinders and orangey-yellow energy that seemed to resemble fire, but wasn't, spread out to his left and right, sending every criminal present flying into the parked fans in the warehouse, walls, through windows, crates, everywhere **(Delsin Rowe's smoke powers from Infamous Second Son, but nowhere near as powerful and he can't turn into the stuff :D)**

The Fox stood up, and kicked his staff up to him, to then twist the two batons that made it and disconnected them at metal clips, and then put them back in their holsters in his back. Fox then wiped blood from his right eye. "That dude with the knuckledusters got a good punch on me there. Dammit I'm gonna have a lot of bruises and pain tomorrow."

He was distracted from his thoughts when a pained groan reached his ears he turned to his left to watch Mohawk climb out of a pile of, now crushed, wooden crates. When he saw the hooded man, the thug tried to run, but stumbled instead, after that last attack.

Fox sighed and ran at him. When he reached the muscular man, he used his strength to sweep his legs out from under him. Then moving incredibly fast, Fox spun around to face Mohawk again, who was still falling, horizontal in the air. He then punched Mohawk in his already damaged and now wounded left shoulder with his super strength, eliciting a horrible cry from the man. With such force behind the blow, the bearded criminal hit the ground and bounced back up, for Fix to then kick him into the wall.

He had no time to relax, as a gloved hand had him by the throat just as he started to fall off the wall after crashing into it. The Night Fox started at him with a steel gaze, with blue eyes that, to Mohawk, looked like they were glowing from his overshadowed face from the hood.

" **Who was the other gang supplying you with weapons?!** " Demanded Fox. He then deadpanned. _"Did I really just do the Batman voice?… Roll with it."_

"I-It wasn't a g-gang!" Stuttered Mohawk. "It was Gatō's people!"

Fox's eyes widened very slightly, before instantly returning to a scowl. " **Despite being a rotten criminal under that businessman front, why's a pompous fool like Gatō supplying weapons and drugs to minor filth like you?** "

"F-For defense against the Russians and The Triads, you know?" Mohawk replied. This seemed to tick off Night Fox further, as he then punched the bearded man in the gut.

" **And _why_ , can't you, The Russians or The Triads play nice, huh?!**" He questioned. Mohawk was, however, still gasping for air, as a little trickle of blood escapade his mouth. After a few more gasps he looked back up.

"I-It's scary times out there these days, you know?" He wheezed. "They arm up, we arm. It's war. You know just as well as I how rough the streets are getting now. A person can't walk home from the store without being mugged."

The Fox seemed to ponder this for a few moments, before grabbing Mohawk by the neck again and holding him to the wall. " **And what exactly is this 'war' for?** "

The muscular criminal smirked. "Your kind." Fox froze at his words. "People ain't wanting normal goods no more. No…they're wanting serums that can apparently increase things like strength or speed tenfold. And Gatō, as it just so happens, is rumoured to have made a huge breakthrough. And it's all thanks to your people. You and Scarlet Wind, you… _Enhanced_."

After a long period of silence, Fox released his iron grip on Mohawk's neck, leaving the man to skimp against the wall in a coughing fit. The hooded warrior turned away. " **Thank you, for the information.** " He finally said. As Mohawk then looked up, Fox sound around and slammed the thug's head into the wall, knocking him out.

Fox sighed and began walking away, when the sudden sound of sirens was heard as the large metal doors of the warehouse were pulled open. Police officers then filed into the warehouse to point guns at him. He could also make out the multiple red and blue blaring lights outside.

Next, a young man, in about his early twenties, walked in, a carefree smile on his face. His short, but very curly black hair stuck out in all directions. His soft onyx seemed to tone down the attention. He didn't look to special. He wore a black shirt with the cuffs and sleeves rolled up, with matching slacks and smart shoes. He also had two brown leather gun holsters strapped just near to his armpits, to which were both carrying loaded guns.

That however, is not what caught his attention. Tied around the man's pants where the belt should be, was a white sash with red triangles poking inward from the edges. Seeing this his eyes quickly scanned all other cops, and saw a symbol on the shirt and jacket arms of a few that made him slightly nervous. The symbol was of a greeny-blue shuriken shape, but stood on a point to look more like a cross, and the Uchiha Clan symbol in the middle with four dots of the same greenish colour surrounding it.

The Konoha Military Police. Tasked with really tough jobs, ones that the KPD couldn't normally deal with, as the KMP were trained in ways that no there knew of. And to top that off, this guy in front of him, judging from the sash, was the _Commander_. This didn't bode well for him.

"Wow! It's actually the Night Fox! He's real!" Came the Commander's happy cries. "It's awesome that Konoha has it's own vigilante. I'm Shisui by the way. Shisui Uchiha, and I'm sorry, but we're taking you into custody."

This man, Shisui, didn't waste a second as he pulled out his guns so fast, that if you blinked, you missed it. But Fox was prepared. Simultaneously, at the same speed, he whipped out a small black orb and threw it into the ground, eliciting a large plume of black smoke to rise and spread everywhere. The cops began shooting into the smoke straight away, but Shisui stopped them after a few seconds.

"Don't waste your bullets." He sighed. Then, by swinging his arm once, a big gust of wind swept the smoke away, to reveal nobody. They all looked up, to see a smashed hole in a window higher up. "He's already gone.

But the Commander smiled. _"Well played fox. Well played."_

* * *

After five minutes of continuous jumping from one building roof to another, the Night Fox finally stopped, wheezing. "Woo! That was close!"

He pulled down his orange hood to reveal unruly spikes of blonde hair, and pulled his mask from over his mouth and nose to reveal three identical whisker marks on each cheek. "Damn I better get back soon or I won't get any sleep!" He exclaimed. Pulling his hood back over his head, but no pulling up the mask, he began super free running again.

 _I bet you're super confused with what just happened. I mean, I know I would be if I was you. But, sadly, I don't have a probable easy life like you. No, I'm the guy in the hood._

The blonde was now closing in on the more high tech parts of the city.

 _The name's Naruto Uzumaki. I'm 15 years old, have no job, I'm a student at Konoha High School and I'm an orphan who lives on his own. I have a very boring high school life._

 _Oh, I've also got super powers._

The teenager used his super strength to push off the roof he was on, to then rocket into the air. He landed on the side of one of the countless skyscrapers and began running up it. After a minute, he reached the top and walked over to the edge at the opposite side.

 _Three months ago, I pushed a middle school girl, who was petting a fox in the middle of the road, out of the path of an oncoming bus. As a result, I was hit full force. Doctors knew I was going to die._

He took a large breath in and exhaled happily. He loved the feels of the wind whipping his hair and clothes around up here, this high.

 _But miraculously, I lived. The doctors somehow didn't realise it, but I discovered I was changing. For better or for worse, I'm still not sure._

He then ran back to the side he arrived on, and once again faced that same opposite edge. Once he was ready, he ran full force towards the edge.

 _I feel like there's one tiny detail that I forgot to mention though…_

 _…oh yeah!_

The boy leaped off the edge of the building, full of adrenaline and his arms and legs out die by his side.

 _I'm also Konoha's resident so called 'vigilante', Night Fox!_

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Well there we go, done with the prologue of Night Fox!**

 **MikeTurner1, if or when you see this, I hope you liked the start. I shall do your universe proud!**

 **Hope everyone else enjoyed the prologue too. But, this strip won't be updated regularly, cos I want to work on my other stories too.**

 **But, I'll see everyone, next time!**


	2. The Ire of Living the Secret Identity

**A/N: And so we return, with the second chapter to Night Fox!**

 **So let's not waste time, and get on with the review responses.**

 **BlackD0g0102: Well, I hope this lives to your expectations then. Aha, thank you very much.**

 **Mike Turner 1: Yay, I'm glad you liked. I was actually going to call him Kyuubi originally, but I preferred Night Fox more, so I just went with it :3 Yeah, I wanted Konoha to be a lot like Tokyo(but more futuristic(quite a tad more)) where it's like an amazing blend of modernity and history. The costume took some time to think of, but I'm happy with how it visually looks. I may draw it and put it in DeviantART eventually. I'm glad his powers are cool too. That was one of the original ideas I came up with when I started planning Night Fox. I thought it'd be fun to include them in this. Shisui is by far, my fav Uchiha in Naruto. It's just sad that we don't see much of him at all throughout the series.**

 **Well, I can tell you that it's definitely how I feel about Scarlet Wind. I check to see if it's updated fairly often.**

 **Yeh, I know that that can be annoying. The only reason that I put them in was because I felt like I couldn't explain them properly through words.**

 **Good, I'm glad(no need to be, just giving credit where credit is due :D But you're welcome) Woo. Aha, I like how you said that. Awesome way with words.**

 **Corey N. Danian: Aha, thankyou very much, I'm glad you liked the prologue. I plan to continue, don't worry and I'm happy you think that.**

 **NH SHIP: I'm glad you're looking forward to the rest of the story.**

 **Also, I've edited the Prologue. Shisui is now a Commander and Naruto is currently 15.**

 **And now, on with the story! XD**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Ire of Living the Secret Identity

Smoke. That was the first thing our protagonist felt, or rather smelt, on a ordinarily horrible Monday morning.

 _"Ah, Granny must be cooking something…"_ he thought. His cobalt eyes drifted open, only to be azmet with a massive plume of black smoke in front of him. "The hell?!"

He threw his sheets to the side and sprang out of bed, immediately going for his front door. Not wasting any time, he quickly noticed nobody was out of their apartment on the landing, so instead of taking the stairs, he merely jumped over the railing and fell three floors down. With his abilities, the young man landed gracefully on his feet and had no pause as he ran towards the door with smoke creeping from behind it.

Kicking the wooden door open, Naruto rolled in and surveyed the situation. A small, old woman was by a stove, cooking eggs. Except, the frying pan was on fire.

"Granny, what're you doing?!" Naruto exclaimed. The elderly lady turned to him with a calm smile.

"Oh, you're up and moving now, eh? Come, eat some breakfast. I'm making eggs~" she chimed happily, without a care in the world. Then her hair caught ablaze. The small woman werely whistled a tune. "Hurry, it'll get cold."

"YOU CAN WORRY ABOUT FOOD ONCE YOU'RE NO LONGER ON FIRE!" The blonde screamed.

Minutes later, the two sat on pillows around a low, circular brown table whilst they ate breakfast. The older woman looked up at the blonde teenager.

"Jonathan and Martha moved out of their apartment yesterday." She said. The boy looked to her to signal that he was listening, but continued eating. "You were to busy doing 'other things' to notice I think."

Naruto sighed and felt just above the far end of his left elbow, where a medical patch was taped over a cut. "All my other injuries have healed; save for a few cuts and bruises."

The old landlord put down her bowl of rice and looked at him sternly. "Naruto, I'm not your relative in any way, so I have no right to tell you what to do. But if you intend to carry on like this, you're going to get yourself hurt."

Naruto sighed and also put down his rice. "Granny, you basically raised me. You're, like, the only family I have. You let me live here without paying; I mean, who does that? You're also the only one who knows my secret. You're allowed to be concerned."

"I also know that you won't stop, no matter what I say." Naruto looked away slightly. This time, it was the Granny who sighed. "Just be careful, kiddo."

He turned to her, slowly, with a light smile. "Yes ma'am."

* * *

Naruto, now dressed in his school uniform, waved goodbye and headed towards the train station. His school uniform consisted of black smart slacks, a blazer of the same colour, a creamy coloured jumper, a white shirt and a black tie. But Naruto being, well Naruto, he wore a white hoodie instead of the jumper, but still with the shirt underneath. He didn't wear the tie either.

Pulling his hood up to hide his black eye and the bandages and medical patches, he stuck in his headphones and continued on his way. Another benefit of having a hood: he didn't have to brush his long, unruly, blonde hair, considering he had it up all day.

Eventually reaching the train station, and of course boarding his daily train, he realised with distaste that there was nowhere to sit. Sighing once again, he leaned against one of the walls as the train set off.

He still had his headphones in, but no music was playing, so he could hear everything in the carriage; and that meant everything. Another of his abilities: extremely heightened senses. He could hear the fly continuously head butting the glass, in its fruitless endeavour to escape, the baby crying, the sneeze of a man on his way to the office, and the sound of the morning's news.

That caught his attention. He focused his hearing on the young adult in a business suit, with his own pair of headphones in, staring at his smartphone. Slowly, the slightly muffled sound reached his ears.

 _"…and in other news: the battle at the war front in the country of Kaze worsens, as the now infamous terrorist group, known as the 'Akatsuki', join the battle with their massive numbers of militia forces. Refugees from villages that have become war zones are being forced to trek across the scolding desert country. We will stay updated for any further news. Now, with the weather…"_

Naruto stopped listening after that. He felt so sorry for all the refugees that were having to escape. But what could he do? He was a teenager, who would have to go up against hundreds of soldiers who were especially trained to kill. Normal police in the city, he could handle; but there was a reason he avoided the KMP. They were a group of trained fighters, in styles nobody had ever heard of. Those guys were basically a militia in themselves, just loyal only to the city.

His azure eyes fluttered open as he felt the train stop. Stepping off as soon as the doors opened. He took in all the sights and sounds of the near Sci-Fi movie city he lived in, and continued on his way.

His walk, as per usual, was uneventful. The normal hustle and bustle of the city. The blonde took a long look around him and smiled a little. Despite growing up in the metropolis, the technology he saw in the futuristic city never ceased to amaze him. Incredible metallic structures stood tall and proud in the sky, even ascending past a few clouds. There were roads that were made of a blue, slightly transparent material high up in the city, even more cars, also looking like they came straight out of Star Wars, rolling along, on their merry way. Huge, electronic billboards were on the sides of buildings, advertising products of every shape and colour under the sun. He shook his head at the surrealness of it all. Konoha may be one of the leading authorities in the world for advancements in technology, but wasn't this pushing it?

Soon enough, he came to the gates of Konoha High School. Walking past the black sign with golden lettering on the wall, he walked onto the grounds. He walked slowly down the long path that was lined with cherry blossom trees, to the front doors of the campus. Naruto watched the pink petals fall all around in amusement.

 _"How cliche can you get? What is this; a slice of life/romance high schooler anime?"_ he thought to himself. Sighing, he readjusted the schoolbag he was holding by the straps in his hand over his shoulder. Contrary to his amusing thoughts, he was fascinated by the cherry blossoms that grew in their country, Kasai. There were a scientific phenomenon that experts had named the Eternal Cherry Blossom; he believed the scientific term was _Prunus Serrulata Aeterna_. The reason they were named so was because the blossoms never wilted and died after a few weeks in April. No, the cherry trees in this country were always in blossom. Of course, the petals weren't the same ones from the first time it bloomed; new blossoms grew quickly as others wilted after a while. Another incredible feature to the trees was that, in the wintery months of the year, the blossoms turned a pure white colour. It attracted people from all over the world.

Shaking his head of useless thoughts, Naruto pressed on. Once he got inside, he walked up to his small, square locker and removed his school slippers and replaced them with his other ones. The blonde then began his trek to his classroom, 1-C. The first semester had only just started a few weeks ago, and he already despised it here. The whole atmosphere just annoyed him.

"'Scuse me!" came a hurried voice as he side stepped out of the path of two middle schoolers running down the hall. He turned to watch them go. They were both boys. One had round, circular glasses and short, straight and light brown hair, while the other had spiky dark brown hair. They both wore the black gakuran that middle schoolers had to wear, but the boy who had the dark brown hair(who was also the one who yelled) had a very long blue scarf wrapped around his neck. It was so long that it reached the middle of his calfs.

After they disappeared round a corner, the whiskered teen turned and continued on his way. "I forgot that the High School campus was connected to the middle school. he mused to himself.

After a five minute walk, and a quick journey up the stairs to get there, he made it to his classroom. Sliding open the door, he stepped in and made his way over to the side of the class by the row of windows, where his seat was. He didn't greet any of the students there, and they didn't greet him either. He didn't have any friends or acquaintances to spend his high school years with.

The blonde sat down in his seat with a tired sigh. He tiredly got out his notebook from his bag, and pulled his pen, pencil and eraser from the make-shift pencil case that was his inside blazer pocket. Sighing again for the umpteenth time, he laid his head in his in his arms and closed his eyes, getting lost in the music playing into his ears.

* * *

"…so, with this, if we then multiply this decimal by ten to the power of 4, we get 13.0457. Next, we…"

The voice of their teacher, Iruka Umino, was drowned out by the music filtering in through his earphones as he 'read' his maths book. He wasn't actually doing work, he was doodling on a piece of paper. Speaking of pieces of paper, Naruto watched with slight interest as a note was passed around discretely, though Naruto didn't have to guess its destination at all.

Sure enough, it landed on the desk behind him. At the desk behind him, situated right in the far corner of the class, sat Sasuke Uchiha, cool guy and pretty boy of their class and entire grade. Honestly, Naruto found it incredulous.

 _"Seriously, do I actually live in a high school romance anime or manga?! He's just like those unrealistically dense protagonists who always have the seat at the back of the class near the window and have a ton of girls going after him. The only difference; he's a brooding emo who knowingly ignores the girls who have a crush on him."_ Naruto snarked in his head.

Iruka turned back to the class after finishing an equation on the board. "Alright, so now we can move on to-"

His next goal of the lesson was cut off by sound of the bell, signaling the end of the class. He turned to his watch in mild surprise, not having noticed the time. "Alright everyone, go over this for our next lesson together; I'll be testing you."

Nobody was listening, though. They were busy packing their stationery and books away. Iruka sighed and shook his head, an amused smile tugging at the corners of his mouth lightly. Picking up his belongings, he made his way to the teacher's lounge.

Naruto also stood up, like many of the other students. The young superhero made his way silently out of the classroom, too focused on listening to his music to pay attention to anything else. Unbeknownst to him, a pair of blue eyes that were paler than his watched the blonde leave. They belonged to a slender young girl with blonde hair so light that it looked like it had been bleached. _A lot_. Her hair flowed in a large ponytail that just reached her waist; she also had one long bang that covered her entire right eye and even went past her chin a little. She wore now blazer, just the cream coloured sweater and the rest of the usual school uniform.

Ino Yamanaka sat on the top of her desk, body facing away from the board and towards the middle of their huddled group of friends. She released the tensed position of her neck and turned back into their conversation, whatever it was.

"Hey" she said, "what do you think of him?" She turned to their group, who were just finishing up on what they were discussing before she spoke up. They all slowly turned to her, with the exception one young man, who had his face in his crossed arms, the slight sound of snoring coming from him. A vein began protruding on her temple as Ino kicked the black haired boy in the head. "Wake your ass up Shikamaru!"

The now identified Shikamaru stirred awake with an exclamation of surprise before yawning and then glaring at the girl tiredly. "How troublesome. What'd you say?"

Ino sighed. "I said what do you think of that Naruto Uzumaki guy. I mean, you've heard the rumours, right?

He rubbed more sleep out of his eyes before replying. "Of course I have. I've heard rumours from him being a thug that beats people up for their money at night, to him being a well known, professional hired gun of some of the mobs in the city. What's there to know about him that's actually realistic? He's always alone, doesn't seem to talk to anyone. Hell, I don't think I've ever heard his voice. The whole school knows of his existence though, whether it being from him saving that middle schooler from being demolished by a bus or the rumours, I don't know. He didn't make any sort of deal out of the accident and he doesn't react to any of the teasing about the rumours. His grades aren't anything special at all, either. A lot of the time he's late for class or sleeps during it."

Ino snorted. "You two should get along greatly then." Shikamaru flipped her the finger. "But don't you know anything else?"

"You're such a troublesome pain in the ass." He sighed. "Why don't you ask him yourself?"

"Why would I do that when that's why I have you for?"

"You know what, f-"

"Guys." Came the voice of another in the group. The two turned to a boy with tan skin, brown spiky hair, dark eyes and had a single red triangular mark that was pointed down and curved slightly, on each cheek. He also had a pair of glasses on the bridge of his nose. "I can just, ya'know, hack into the school database and get anything I can on him."

Ino grinned happily. "Oh Kiba, our benevolent god on the keyboard. Is there nothing you can't do on a computer?" said boy grinned sheepishly at that.

"And yet, he still spends more time outside with his pup than any of us really do." said another young man in the group, who was, in his own words, 'pleasantly plump'. He had shaggy light brown hair that stuck out in spikes and reached his lower back. His bangs were kept out of his face by a plain red headband. He had his hand in a packet of roast beef chips.

"Sadly, Choji's right." said a pink haired girl with a coral green eyes. A very dark blue, slightly purple, haired girl with pupil-less pale lavender eyes, who was sat to the right of the pink haired girl, spoke up.

"A-Actually, Sakura-san, I-I'm pretty sure that S-Shino-san spends a lot of t-time outside as well." she stuttered nervously. Sakura, sighed in defeat.

"C'mon, Hinata. We've been telling you since the start of middle school to drop the honorifics. We're all best friends here." Hinata just opted to blush and hide her face in embarrassment, with a mumbled "I'm sorry" in there somewhere.

"We appear to be getting off topic a little bit." came the deep, quiet voice of a young man with short black hair and a pair of black sunglasses. Despite his shake being mostly short, Shino's bangs were long so he kept them back with a headband, similar to how Choji did it, except Shino's was burgandy.

"Yeah, Shino's right. So, anything Kiba?" Ino asked the boy, as he rattled away at his laptop keyboard. Then looking up, he gave her a frown.

"Nothing much, just that he lives on his own, his grades are worth shit-

"Told ya."

-and that he seems to have slight anger problems that rarely show themselves. Apart from that nothing really."

Ending her glare at Shikamaru for cutting in, Ino resumed looking at Kiba. "Anger problems? Perhaps he's a delinquent or maybe he really is a thug? But really, nothing else? Why not try and find the hospital reports of his accident."

Kiba looked down and his fingers rattled over the key a little long before he sighed. "Nope. The hospital reports seem to be being withheld for some reason, and before you ask, no; I'm not doing anything that is a tear of illegal above what I'm doing now. At least not on my laptop at school. But this is interesting though; why is the hospital holding on to that report?"

"Yeah, don't you think this is exciting? There's so much mystery surrounding him." Ino snickered. She was about to say something else, when Kiba gasped slightly.

"There's one more thing…" he trailed off. They all looked at him expectantly.

"Go on then Kiba, what is it?" Sakura pressed on. Kiba looked quite saddened.

"He's an orphan." At this, a silence came over the group. With slightly wide eyes, Ino looked over everyone.

"Did any of you know that?" she asked. Before any of them could voice a physically or vocal response, a hand came down fast but light on Kiba's desk, supporting the person it belonged to as they peered at the screen over Kiba's shoulder.

"I did." They all gasped in surprise and looked to see a boy with jet black hair and dark eyes staring at the screen, a snack he had bought from the school canteen in hand.

"Jesus, Sasuke. Scared this shit outta me man. Thought you were Sensei for a second." Kiba exhaled slowly putting one hand on his chest and the other on Sasuke's shoulder.

"Yeah, sorry about that." The young Uchiha replied. Unbeknownst to Sasuke and most of the others, Sakura's cheeks became dusted with a pink hue at the boy's close proximity. Ino, however, gave her a smirk and Hinata giggled.

"How'd you know he was a… you know, Sasuke." asked Choji, now feeling bad about what they'd done.

"I saw it in his file when I was helping Asuma-sensei with organising a few things." he informed them. After a moment of silence, Sasuke looked at the blonde girl. "Why are you so interested in him?"

Ino looked towards the door with a somewhat serious, while somewhat pitying look. "Because nobody who would put themselves in harm's way to protect a complete stranger like he did can be as bad as those rumours say." Then, an idea came to her mind.

"Sasuke" she started, grabbing the boy's attention again. "We have P.E next, right?" he nodded. "And who is it that is never present for these lessons?"

Sasuke didn't even take two seconds to think about it before smirking. "Well, Ino, seems like the girls' P.E group is about to have an absentee."

* * *

"Uzumaki isn't here again?!" bellowed the boy's P.E instructor, Might Guy. "Curse his non-youthful behaviour! It's almost as bad as Kakashi-sensei's! To make up for his absence, we shall be running 15 laps around the sports fields!"

A unanimous groan of irritation rang through crowd of boys, before they began their jog.

"Howl, Youth!" came the deep voice of Guy once more.

Atop the roof of the giant high school building, Naruto watched with interest as Guy-sensei continued to belt out things involving youth. He would partake in P.E, but then everyone would see his scars, scratches, bruises and bandages and question him on how and why he came to possess them. So, P.E was a no go if he wanted to continue taking down criminals every night.

He let the cold wind filter through his hair in silence as he smiled. Winter was coming. Good; he liked snow.

His peace of mind was broken however, when the moan of the door opening signaled that he was no longer alone. Fearing he had been found, he readied himself to dive into hiding. But, the familiar long blonde hair and a girl's school uniform stopped him.

Great, just his luck; Ino Yamanaka, the Gossip Queen of their class and most likely their grade. His hiding spot where he waited out P.E was compromised for sure now that _she_ of all people had found it. He was caught off guard when she came to a stop next to him and leaned on the rail.

"Relax, hero. I just wanna talk." Naruto froze at what she said.

"'Hero?'" he asked. She turned to look at him.

"You selflessly threw yourself in front of a speeding bus to save a stranger's life. Pretty sure that merits being given the title of 'hero.'" she replied. Naruto exhaled discreetly in relief. He was worried for nothing. Then he remembered her reason for coming here.

"What did you want then?"

The blonde girl's smile widens even further. "How'd you like to become friends with me and my other friends, Naruto Uzumaki?"

* * *

 **A/N: A'ight, done. I like how this chapter came out. Now, to address a few things:**

 **-Sorry that Kiba is (more than)slightly OOC, but I need someone to be a wizard at the computer. I also think glasses would suit Kiba.**

 **-The school and uniforms are heavily Japanese influenced, but semester wise, they're like Western and European schools.**

 **Also sorry that this chapter was quite uneventful.**

 **Anyways, hope you enjoyed chapter two. See you next time!**


End file.
